Traitor In The Ranks
by Spades
Summary: The third story with Samine and Xander.We all know about the success of these two working together and the amount of enemies they've made through their jobs but what happens when it's a pesonal vendetta and someone wants to knock them off their throne.Wil
1. Default Chapter

            The nude woman sighed and snuggled closer to the similarly clad man in the spacious bed as his arm tightened around the woman. Xander Cage sleepily kissed Samine Nalia on her head and smiled as her hand gently drifted across his chest. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him and sleepily smiled at him. With a smile she slowly kissed up his chest and neck before claiming his lips with a soft moan. She shifted and wrapped one leg around his as she moved closer to him.

            "So sexy, what do you have planned for us to do today?" she asked softly and kissed him.

            "Probably what we did yesterday."

            "Oh, stay in bed all day and have wild unrestrained sex except when we were too weak from lack of food so we had to climb out and get some food. That sounds exciting," she smiled propping her head on her hand and looked down at him.

            "Yeah well, just think of all the calories we're burning here," he smiled as she laughed and gently poked him in the ribs.

            Leaning over she kissed him as his hands ran down her sides and across her hips.

            "You…Mr. Xander Cage are a very bad influence on me."

            "Oh really? If anything you've corrupted me."

            "You really think so?"

            Samine pushed herself up and swung her body over Xander's to straddle him. She passionately kissed him and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He groaned in response and tightened his grip on her waist before running his hands up her sides. Both became aware of a ringing somewhere in the room as Samine pulled away from the kiss.

            "Damn it. It's probably Gibbons," she muttered as Xander gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

            "Well don't answer it," he murmured leaning up and kissing her neck.

            "But I have to. I can't ignore the outside world anymore and neither can you," she said before moving to the side and leaned over the edge of the bed.

            Searching under all the clothes she finally found her cell phone and answered it as Xander went towards the bathroom.

            "Samine Nalia here," she said as she heard the shower start running.

            "Good to know you actually picked up this time Samine," Gibbons said grimly.

            "You called other times?" she asked confused not remembering talking to Gibbons lately.

            "Yes and obviously you didn't hear the phone ringing."

            "X and I have been…uh talking a lot," she said and looked towards the partially closed door to the bathroom.

            "I'm sure you have. How quickly can Xander and you be here?"

            "Probably by tomorrow evening. Why?"

            "I have a mission for you two and you're the only ones I trust with it. I'm on a secured line as it is now and still don't feel comfortable. Come and see me when you get in," he said and killed the connection.

            "Right oh, oh great powerful one," she muttered and tossed the cell phone over her shoulder onto the bed.

            Pausing for a second she leaned back and picked up the phone again. Calling the airport she made the arrangements for the flight and smiled once everything was fixed and ready. Tossing the phone onto the bed again she slowly crept towards the bathroom and let herself into the warm moist room. Slipping into the shower she watched Xander's backside before reaching up to him. With a gasp she suddenly found herself pinned against the shower wall with Xander holding her hands against the wall.

            "It's not good to sneak up on me like that," Xander said with a stern voice.

            "Oh so now you're going to get all rough with me little boy?" she taunted, egging him on.

            "I may just have to punish you."

            "Well you have the entire night until like seven tomorrow morning. Then we have to catch a flight at nine to go home," she murmured as Xander slowly kissed along her collar bone.

            "I think I might be done by then. I'll have to push it," he whispered as his hands released her hands and ran down her arms.

            "Push as hard as you want Xander, I'm all yours for the next few hours."

            Their plane landed at 5:30 and they were on the road towards NSA by six. Both were tired from the flight but eager and ready for this new mission that Gibbons had hinted at. Walking down the empty hallways Samine glanced around looking for other personnel and had to stop after passing another hallway. Taking a few steps back she looked again and shook her head before walking back to Xander who stopped when she did.

            "What was it babe?"

            "Nothing, thought I saw someone or something," she said as they walked towards the main room.

            Pushing through the set of double doors they walked in and looked at all the night staff people but didn't see Gibbons around. Gibbons' trainee Butters was there and he looked up when they walked up to him at one of the consoles.

            "Hey Butters where's Gibbs?" Samine asked still looking around.

            "I saw him go to his office about fifteen minutes ago. He's probably there."

            "I'll go and get him," she said looking at Xander and quickly kissed him before leaving the room.

            Samine was whistling some tune she heard on the radio on the way here when she slowed and her whistled dropped a few notes. Something didn't feel right to her. For one the lights were off at the end of the hallway where Gibbons' office was and it was way too quiet for this end of the building. Gibbons always had some music going from his computer. Every time she was in there, there was music playing somewhere. Reaching under her coat she pulled out her Sauer and took off the safety as she slowly moved down the wall. Reaching the door to Gibbons' office she reached out and easily pushed it open waiting for anything to emerge from the room. Moving into the darkened room she reached out and flipped on the lights and quickly scanned the room before focusing on the desk. With a cry she forgot about procedure and ran to the desk and felt for a pulse on Gibbons. Blood was pooled on the desk from a gun shot wound to his chest as she got blood all over her hands as she felt for a pulse on his wrist then moved to his neck. Before she could check a swat team flooded the room and had all their weapons pointed at her as she took a step back in shock and held up her hands.

            "Samine Nalia, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Augustus Gibbons."

//////////////////////

Well???????????? How did everyone like that first chappy? I know I'm going to be hit hard from all my readers on the review sheets so please no flames for my choice here. I had a really hard time deciding if I wanted Gibbons to truly be murdered or just attempted murder and be in a coma. Well anyway you can see what I decided to do. Okay well R/R for me and I'll be working as fast as my little fingers can type. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

            Samine's shock was so great that it didn't register when someone came up to her and snapped handcuffs on her wrists as she stared at Gibbons and someone felt for a pulse. Her voice wouldn't work when they called for paramedics and someone lead her out of the office and past Xander who was fighting against some guards. His struggles stopped when he saw her being lead out of the office in handcuffs and she dropped her head, not able to look him in the eyes, not wanting to see what was in his eyes. She kept her head bowed all the way to the police car outside and slipped into the backseat and had new pity for criminals that she once put into the back of a police car. A few hours later she found herself in an interrogation room already been finger printed and had her mug shot taken, the chair she was in was uncomfortable, she was starving, and she was not a happy camper. When the investigators walked in she glared at them evilly and also at the mirrored window in the room knowing that several people were probably behind it watching the interaction.

            "Okay Samine…tell us what happened?" he asked cockily as he leaned his hip against the table and the other investigator stood in a dark corner.

            "About what?" she asked planning on making it has hard for them as she could.

            "Why you tried to kill Gibbons."

            "I didn't try to kill him you assholes. Xander Cage and I were off on vacation when I got a call from Gibbons asking us to come back. We did and went straight to see him; we didn't find him in the main room so I went looking for him. Walked into his office and he was already shot and on the desk bleeding. I went to feel for a pulse and that's when you and the circus burst in," she said looking directly at him the entire time.

            "That's not how we figure it."

            "Yeah well every time you've figured something it turns out wrong. Are you still holding a grudge about that case you bumbled up and I saved your ass on?" she asked as she kept her hands under the table and away from his neck.

            "You've been holding a grudge against Gibbons for bringing you back into the NSA, you got tired of always being called on for missions. You knew Gibbons wouldn't let you go so you decided to let him go first. When you and Mr. Cage got in and you went to, every so kindly, go and find Mr. Gibbons; you found him in his office, alive. You shot him with your Sig Sauer, tossed the used clip and replaced it with a fresh clip so all the bullets would still be there."

            "Did your mommy tell you that fiction story or did you make it up all by yourself? If that's how it went down where in the hell did I toss the used clip? Why didn't anyone hear anything? I didn't have a silencer on the gun," she said counting the things off on her fingers.

            "Well we know it's your gun, the bullet came back as being used especially for a Sig Sauer. Which coincidentally is your gun."

            "Sig Sauers are popular gun among the right people. I certainly hope that you have someone investigating the papers that had been burned in the waste basket; they were still smoking when I walked into the office. Gibbons did say that he had a new mission for us when we got back; he said that we were the only ones he really trusted with it. He told me he was on a secure line but didn't feel safe with it, which leads me to believe that the problem he was referring to was within the NSA. A leak or a mole maybe," she said shrugging her shoulders.

            "Were you the leak and he found out? Is that why you tried to kill him?" he asked and Samine had to hold herself back from jumping across the table and decking his lights out.

            "If I was the leak why would he ask Xander and me to investigate it? You're wasting my time here detective. Both you and I know that I didn't do it."

            "Oh you see we know that you did it. We have you on video coming into his office and shooting him three times."

            Samine's jaw dropped in shock as she stared at the detectives after they said that. Her jaw uselessly flopped open and close trying to get it to work without success.

            "You what?" she asked shocked making sure she heard him right.

            Without saying anything he walked over to the cart that had the television and tape recorder on it. Turning on the television he pushed in the tape and Samine watched closely as static came on the television screen. It finally cleared and she saw Gibbons sitting at his desk working on paperwork with the music playing in the background. After a few minutes the door flew open and she was shocked to see herself walked through the door and lift her arm holding the gun. She jumped hearing about three gun shots and saw Gibbons jerk back three times from the impact before collapsing on the desk. She apparently turned and walked back out the door and closed it behind her. The tape ended and the detective ejected it from the recorder and held it up with a smile.

            "I think that's enough evidence that we need, don't you think?"

She turned when someone knocked at the door and sighed in frustration when he walked over and whispered through the cracked door to whoever knocked. A few minutes later they left the room and she turned when someone new walked in. She smiled faintly when she saw it was Xander who closed the door quickly behind him and sat in the chair across from her.

            "Are you alright Samine?" he asked concerned seeing how tired she looked.

            "Do you really need to ask me that X? You were behind that mirror you saw what they played. They actually have proof that I tried to kill Gibbons and yet I didn't," she muttered and laid her head on the table and looked to the side.

            She slowly became aware that he didn't say anything to quell her observations and fears. Slowly lifting her head she looked at Xander who kept his face blank but she could read his eyes, she could read his eyes better than anyone. Even himself.

            "You think I did it didn't you? I can't believe you Xander, you think that I tried to kill Gibbons!" she yelped and saw the immediate guilt in his eyes but he tried to deny it.

            "No I don't Samine. I just don't know what to believe. I mean they have a tape of you shooting him-"

            "A tape of someone shooting him! Not exactly me," she snapped and leaned back in the chair looking at Xander in disgust.

            "Don't look at me like that Samine."

            "Look at you like what Xander? My own partner, my lover thinks that I shot and tried to kill my boss, the closest thing I have to a father-figure and I shot him. If you think that I shot him then you really don't know me at all," she snapped cruelly and stood up when the door opened and a police officer came in to take her to a cell.

            On the way out she paused at the doorway and turned a bit to look back at Xander who remained at the table with his head bowed.

            "You should also know Xander." His head turned a bit to hear her clearer as she licked her dry lips. "I shoot to kill. And he's not dead."

////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter, hope everyone likes it and I have to put this out there because I'm just laughing too hard when I read everyone's reviews saying that they know who the killer is. It is NOT Shavers. He has a part in it but he's not the killer so everyone stop thinking that way and just read the story. It's going to be someone that you would never expect. See I did plan on having it Shavers but then I realized my stupidity at putting that last line in at the end of the last story so I had to rework it and I like the way it came out. So everyone R/R for me and I'll keep on typing. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

            Walking with the officers she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out and clear her name if she was stuck in jail for a crime she didn't commit. Xander was no help if he already though that she did it. Locking eyes with another cop on the opposite side of the room she grimaced as they lead her around a corner and down another hall towards the jail cell area. While they had her in the interrogation room she had set to getting herself out of the handcuffs and thinking of a plan to get herself out of the police station as quietly as possible. Walking down an empty hallway she knew that it was time to make her move and get the hell out of there before she wasn't able to. Quickly reaching up she grabbed the heads of both guards escorting her and slammed them together knocking them both out. Grabbing onto their shirt collars she slowly lowered them to the ground and quickly looked around to see if anyone had come out of an office or room that might have possibly seen her. Opening a door to a dark room she drug both officers in the room and shut the door behind her. About ten minutes later a uniformed officer stepped out of the room and pulled the hat lower over their face and started walking towards the exit nodding to a few people who passed. Reaching the doors Samine pushed through them and jogged down the steps and held her breath hoping that she was almost free. Glancing over her shoulder she didn't see anyone chasing after her and smiled slightly as she crossed the street and started walking down the sidewalk. Ducking down an alley she took off the cap and shook out her long hair and ran her fingers through it before tossing the cap into a dumpster and started to unbutton the shirt as she continued to walk. One of the guards was a good bit bigger than she was and her clothes fit under his easily and a few seconds later she was in her clothes again and walking down the street. Reaching a pay phone she slipped in and patted her pockets for loose change and came up empty. With a grumble she unscrewed the mouth cap and fiddled with the wires and listened for the dial tone and finally heard it. Dialing a number she waited anxiously for someone to pick up and almost fainted with relief when someone did.

            "I need some help. Can you come and get me?" she asked knowing that the person knew who it was.

            She told the person where she was and quickly hung up and replaced the phone the way it was and stepped out of the phone booth. Walking to the corner of the street she hid in the shadows for about thirty minutes before she saw a car slowly creeping along the street. Recognizing the car she stepped out from the shadows and held up her arm as she walked to the edge of the sidewalk. When the car reached her she opened the door and slid into the dark car and put on her seatbelt as the car started to pick up speed again.

            "How much trouble are you in this time?"

            "Enough to make me hide Shelly. Someone shot Gibbons and they're trying to pin it on me. They have a video tape of me doing it, motive, and I have no alibi. The only thing they don't have is an eye witness and the weapon. The gun also happens to be a Sig Sauer, like mine," she muttered and looked out the window as Shelly drove towards her apartment.

            "So you're in deep shit hunh?"

            "Oh there is no doubt," Samine chuckled as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Shelly's building.

            Shelly parked the car and both walked up the steps without talking and pushed through the doors. Samine followed Shelly as she led the way up the flight of stairs and to the second floor and into her apartment. Samine slowly pulled off her coat and tossed it onto the couch before sitting on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen counter. Shelly went into the kitchen and pulled out two Coronas before passing one across the counter to Samine and sat on the other bar stool across from Samine.

            "So what are you going to do now?" Shelly asked after a few minutes.

            "Try and clear my name. Get together some of the gang and see if they can help me, Xander is going to be no help. He already thinks that I did it."

            "He doesn't know what to believe Samine, you said it yourself, they have a tape of you doing it," she said as Samine took a sip from her Corona.

            "They have a tape of someone shooting him and it appears to be me but it wasn't. Now that I think back on it something about the tape is bothering me. I don't know what it was but it was something. I'm going to have to get a copy of that video and watch it again," she muttered and took another sip from her Corona.

            "Well if we're going to get this done then we better call up the gang. You need to stay low and keep out of the public eye. They're going to have your face plastered everywhere on the televisions and news stations and all the police crews are going to be gunning for you," Shelly said and pointed the top of the bottle towards her.

            "You think I don't know that Shelly? But I can't, I wish I could but I can't. Gibbons is lying in the hospital and he has a chance of dieing and someone is trying to set me up for it. I'm gonna find this person and put him six feet under."

            She slammed down the bottle on the counter and stood up from the bar stool and walked a few feet away from the counter as she held her hand to her forehead and sighed. With her other hand on her hip she looked down at the coffee table next to her and looked at the portable phone before reaching down and picked it up. Dialing, she sighed before putting the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

            "Yeah, it's Samine. Listen I need to collect on a few favors."

            "She's escaped!"

            Xander along with the detectives turned to look at the officer that burst through the doors only in his underwear. Detective Mackie punched the wall in anger as Xander slowly shook his head.

            "What do you mean she escaped?"

            "It means that she escaped and now she is seriously pissed off at us," Xander said and sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed his bald head.

            "How did she walk out of a police station and not be seen by anybody?" Mackie yelled in frustration and Xander looked at him oddly.

            "She's trained to do that. She has been trained to improvise, get out of tight places, and in short make herself invisible. So I think it was pretty damn easy for her to get out of here," Xander snapped and stood up so quickly that the chair fell over.

            "Pass her picture out to all the news stations and police departments. Put up a reward for her arrest. Do whatever you have to get her in here," Mackie said pointing to another officer.

            "You don't understand. If Samine doesn't want to be found, she won't," Xander snapped and turned towards the window.

            He shook his head slowly and put his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath. "I get this really bad feeling that we just opened a huge can of whip ass and we're going to get the whipping."

/////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter hope everyone likes it. I worked really hard on it and I have the majority of it all planned out in my mind and what is going to happen. So everyone please R/R and tell me how I'm doing and I'll keep on typing. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

          The next evening Samine and about three others were sitting in Shelly's apartment and were quietly talking between each other before Samine got the attention of everyone and cleared her throat. The three people were her closest friends outside of the NSA and all were willing to lay their life down for another. Next to Samine was Shelly who had gone through basic training with her but decided to not go with NSA but instead went with the CIA. Beside Shelly was Cole, he was a wizard in computers and anything technical. If Samine needed to hack into anything Cole was her man. Beside Cole was Cindy who worked in the police department which Samine had worked with on an earlier mission and the two of them turned out to be good friends.

          "I'm sure all of you have heard on the news and radios that I am currently a wanted criminal in Washington. Someone is building an elaborate story that I shot and tried to murder my boss Augustus Gibbons and let me be the first to say that that is a load of bullshit if I ever heard it. Whoever is doing this is going through a lot of trouble to be sure that it is airtight and there is no reasonable doubt," she said looking at each other them.

          "What do you want us to do? I mean where do we start?" Cindy asked leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

          "First of all I need a copy of that tape. Something was fishy about it now that I think back on it I think it was the timing but I can't be sure. Cole I need you to run over the tape once we get it and chop it to bits and see if anyone tampered with it. Next…" Samine continued giving out instruction as everyone took notes of their jobs.

          Several hours later all the kinks and holes were hopefully ironed out of the plan and everyone was pretty confident of their part. Samine leaned back and rubbed her face before dropping her hands and looking at each of them with a grateful smile.

          "Thanks, all of you. Right now you're the only friends I've got to help me through this. Everyone at the NSA has deserted me and thinks that I'm guilty."

          "Yeah and Gibbons is kind of busy being in a coma and all so he can't point out the killer. So we've got to dig them out," Shelly said and Samine slowly nodded her accordance.

          "And your boy toy Xander isn't helping out any; he's already pointing the finger at you," Cole said as he stood up and went to get a drink from the kitchen. "I don't know why because he knows in his heart that you didn't do it and yet when we do clear your name and you meet him face to face he's going to be out in the dog house for about five months."

          "More like forever. I still can't believe he thinks that I did it. Why don't you guys think that I did it?"

          "Honestly?"

          Samine nodded and Cole looked to the other two as they looked back at him. Cindy cocked her head towards Samine to look at her and looked her straight in the eyes.

          "Well for one thing, we've known you for a bit longer than Xander and know what goes on in that head of yours. Most of the time anyway. And we know that you wouldn't do that. Two, we know that you shoot to kill and Gibbons isn't dead. And three, we know that being in your path is not one of the safest places to be. Better to be the right hand of the devil than in its path."

          "I think that was a compliment so that's what I'm going to take it as. But thanks guys and you're right. Being in my path is not the safest place but some people don't know that."

          "They don't know it yet but they will," Shelly said as all of them stood up and moved towards the door leading out of the apartment.

          "Oh you're damn right they will. The hard way," Samine said grimly.

          Two nights later they set their plan in motion as all meet up at a small bar on the outskirts of Washington to go over it one more time. The past two days Samine has set out to change her image slightly too hopefully not seen straight off. Her hair was highlighted more making it seem more blond than her normal light brown and it was also cut shorter no longer able to pull it into a ponytail. They sat at the far table in the back and each had a beer to loosen up before they set off.

          "To start off Cindy found out that there keeping all the evidence at NSA headquarters, they think it'll be safer there than in a regular police station because they're known for losing evidence. So it's going to complicate things just a bit but nothing we can't handle together. They've deleted my access codes to enter the building so we can't go in the easy way but that would be too easy. Cole you get your ass into the elevator shaft once we get in, we can't get through the place without your magical hands into the system. The main computer cables go down the elevator shaft so you should be able to wire yourself in and hack the rest of the way. While you're in there go searching for any disgruntled employees that have been laid off that may have a reason to go after Xander, Gibbons, or me. Another thing, hack into Gibbons's files that are in the main system. He probably has them protected by a password but don't hack it. Just copy them and we'll work on them later when we have more time. When I was in there I saw that someone had burned some papers in his wastebasket I want to know what they were. Now it's going to be a bit more crowded than usual because of all the shit I'm into so we can't walk down the hallways. You watch your back and stay away from NSA people, if you happen to run into Xander the best advice I can give you is to run. You don't want to tangle with him believe me I've seen him in action. Anything you guys can think of?" Samine asked looking at each of them.

          "Yeah, we can do all of this shit and everything but one big thing…how in the hell do we get in? I mean it's the fucking National Security Agency of the United States America. They just don't let people walk in and around their complex especially one they're trying to catch for attempted murder of the boss," Shelly asked and the others nodded.

          "I know exactly how we get in. Hope you guys don't mind getting a bit dirty," Samine said with a smile as Shelly started to hum the song 'Dirty' and the other two smiled.

          A few hours later four black clad figures crept through the dense forest towards the looming NSA complex. They all wore black clothing and black masks which almost made them invisible in the dark as they moved towards the wall of granite that was at the side and under the building. Samine pressed her hands against the stone as she felt along the wall mumbling to herself.

          "Samine what are you looking for?" Cindy asked softly close to her as Samine continued to feel the wall.

          "One late evening Gibbons and I were talking about this complex and all the offices and labs that you wouldn't expect to be here because of what was visible outside when you look at it. About three fourths of the complex is built in the mountain which an outsider can't see. When they were building it the builders blew out more of the rock than necessary to allow for mistake if they made any but they didn't so there is a cave under the building. The elevator shaft goes all the way down to the very bottom floor where there is a panel into the caves. But there is a slight problem," Samine said as she suddenly pulled away several vines that were grown to the wall to reveal an aged number pad.

          Mumbling a slight prayer she punched in a six digit code and a dim green light flickered to life as she gently pushed against the wall and moved it back. A door opened which lead into blackness as she pulled out neon lights and cracked them to activate the chemicals before holding them out in front of her. The cave was a good size with jagged edges against the walls with stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. 

          "And what is the slight problem?" Cole asked shifting the weight of his pack.

          Samine lead them to one of the walls and looked up and put her hands on her hips before looking back to them.

          "The slight problem is that the panel is up there," she said and pointed up towards the ceiling which was about a hundred feet up the wall.

          "You've got to be shitting me."

          "I shit you not. So…who's ready to go climbing?"

////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter hope everyone likes it. The three additional characters are pretty much a shout out to Cindy (aka VinsGurl) and Cole (who I'm writing a story for) and Shelly (aka ivorybrowneyes). So everyone please R/R for me and I'll love you forever. So I'll keep typing but I'm going to throw in a tid bit of info. I'm posting this on a Sunday night and Tuesday afternoon I'm going to be getting onto a plane to go to England to study for the semester so I'm going to incommunicado for a few days but I'll keep writing and hopefully the next time I get online I'll have a new chapter for you. So, peace peeps.


	5. Chapter 5

            Surprisingly the group made it up the wall and to the panel in about forty-five minutes and all of them waited under Samine and Shelly as they cut the lock and slowly opened it. The elevator was up on one of the upper floors as they pushed it open it all the way and pulled themselves in and helped Cindy in. Cole rigged up a hanging system and attached it to his harness allowing him to hang midair and work on his laptop while staying out of the way of the elevator if it came down. The three women stood on the cement and looked up the shaft before looking at each other.

            "The room we want is on the third floor but I want to get to the fourth floor and go in by the ceiling. Fewer problems that way. The police can't hold onto the tape because it has other NSA conversations on it so it's going to still be in the security room," Samine said as she pulled out a little gadget from her bag.

            She attached it to the rail on the wall usually used by the elevators and tightened her grip on the handle and pushed the button. It lifted her up the railing as the other two did the same thing with theirs and the three moved up the shaft as quickly as they could. Samine watched the bottom of the elevator above her in case it started to move down which once she thought of it the elevator actually did move, towards them. She sent word down the line and she swung her body to the side and pressed her hands and feet to the sides of the railing before pulling off her device and held it in her hand. Holding her breath she flattened her body against the wall and watched as she watched the elevator move closer to her. It skimmed right down her front and stopped just past her feet directly in front of Shelly and she smiled when she heard Shelly softly swear.

            "Of course it had to stop in front of me. The bitch just has to stop in front of the jackass, of freakin course," she muttered and both Samine and Cindy chuckled.

            While Samine was on top of the elevator she pulled out a new gadget and aimed it towards the ceiling before firing it. The tip buried itself into the ceiling and out popped some hooks to hold it in as she clipped the cable to her harness and started to rappel herself up. A bit later she heard the elevator move down further and the other two fires up their cables to reach her. Stopping at the fourth floor doors she pressed her ear piece in closer and radioed Cole.

            "Cole check the security cameras and see if anyone is within sight of the elevator and open the door if they aren't," she said as the other two reached her and hung next to her after locking the cable into the carabineer.

            "Doors opening."

            The doors silently slid open to reveal a brightly lit hallway as the three of the pulled on their black masks before starting to swing towards the door. Reaching a good distance Samine unclipped her carabineer and dropped into the hallway and quickly scanned the hall for anyone. Motioning for the others she slow walked down the hall and glanced around the corner and saw no one at the place she wanted. Waving to the others they crept to a corner of the hallway and knelt to the ground. Searching for the seam Samine pulled up a tile and gently set it aside to reveal a small opening between the cement wall and a steel beam; it was barely big enough for a slim woman to fit through.

            "I can't believe you talked me into this," Cindy muttered as she went first to move under the floors and quickly disappeared.

            Shelly went next then Samine who brought the tile piece after her to fit snuggly in the gap and none the wiser would have known what just happened. The gap between floors was just enough for someone to crawl through and make significant progress; they were actually crawling through the air-conditioning system. Samine lead the way as they crawled down different passages and eventually stopped at a vent that looked down at the main room in the American room of the NSA. There were about twenty people in there working on the evening stuff before leaving for home as Samine turned back to Cindy.

            "Go back to where we came in and toss the smoke grenade into the hallway and remember to stay hidden until the hall clears out. Then hightail it back down the elevator shaft to chill with Cole." She pressed the ear piece closer and radioed Cole. "Get ready to see all hell break loose. When the first fire alarm pops up activate a few others around the building so they don't know where it's coming from. Cindy will be heading back towards you so keep an eye out for her."

            "Got ya Samine, we'll be ready to boogy when you get here with your tape."

            Samine and Shelly waited a few minutes until they suddenly heard the fire alarm go off and everyone below jump to their feet and start moving towards the exit. When the room was empty Shelly punched out the screen and dropped her feet out first and pushed herself out of the air vent. A second later Samine followed suit and landed next to her as she looked around the room and quickly zoomed in on the locked door at the far edge of the room. Pointing it out to Shelly they went to it as Samine pulled her pack off her back and dropped it on the floor in front of the door. Unzipping it she pulled out a few items and set to work on the lock as Shelly kept a look out for anyone who decided to venture back into the building. Sliding in a thin tool she lifted the lock cover and unscrewed the cap to a small tube of paste with her teeth before putting the long nose into the lock. Squirting it in she pulled all the stuff back out as wisps of a mist or something drifted up from the lock. Reaching up, the door handle opened easily and she pushed it open all the way and looked up at Shelly before standing up. Shelly stayed outside as Samine went into the room and looked at the rows upon rows of video tapes from all around the complex looking for the exact one from Gibbons's office.

            "What in the hell is that?" Mackie asked when the fire alarm went off as he stood in Gibbons's office looking for more clues.

            "Fire alarm, in five different areas. We need to evacuate," a security guard said listening to his radio.

            Grumbling he walked out and followed the guard and Xander along with a few other officers. Half way down the hall he stopped and slowly looked at the guard.

            "Did you say in five different areas?" he asked slowly making sure that he heard right.

            "Yes sir," and he named off the specific areas.

            "Does something sound fishy to you?" he asked looking at Xander.

            "None of the alarms went off near the place where the security tapes are."

            Everyone froze for a second until Xander spun on his heel and went running down the hallway. Mackie went running after him but someone stopped him with reasons that he can't o running around without supervision. Instead one of the security guards went running off after Xander to lend any aid needed. Carefully pushing open the door Xander spotted a black clad person with a mask on who was looking in the other direction and he slowly and quietly crept through the doors and up behind the person. Just as they turned a bit he reared back and punched them directly across the jaw and knocked them to the floor. Reaching down to the person they kicked out and jumped to their feet as Xander grabbed the arms and tried to pin the person's arms down. The security guard just decided to come in there with his gun drawn and pointed it towards the intruder just as they caught of the gun and twisted away from Xander to barely miss the bullet that zinged by them. Getting free from Xander's grip they ran towards the guard and pushed them to the side knocking his head against one of the desk effectively knocking him out of commission.

            "He didn't have a tape," he murmured knowing he didn't fell anything plastic like a cassette tape.

            Spinning towards the security door he froze as a gun was pressed against his throat and cocked. Quickly swallowing he glanced down at the black clad figure holding the gun with their finger resting on the trigger and a tape in their other hand before looking back up. He slowly backed up at their prodding and stepped away from them as they held the gun leveled at him.

            "You do know that you're not going to be able to get out with that tape in your hands? They have cops and fire marshals waiting outside not to mention one very pissed off police detective," he said as the person shrugged their shoulders.

            Slowly they dropped their arm before tossing the tape into the air towards Xander. Like an amateur Xander moved to catch the tape and didn't notice the foot that flew towards him and knocked him back a few feet and onto his back. The figure caught the tape easily and spun before running out into the hallway with Xander soon after them at a full out run. Samine radioed to Cole to open the elevator doors before she got there but had to quickly change that plan. A bullet zinged by her head and she ducked before falling to the ground and turned to see Mackie pointing his gun at her from the other end of the hall. Scrambling to her feet more bullets buried into the wall beside her as she plowed directly into Xander and knocked him clear off his feet before running past him. Reaching the far end of the hall she banged through the doors to the stairwell and flew down the stairs knowing that Xander was right on her heels chasing after her.

            "Cole what do you have control to?" she asked holding onto the railing as she swung around the corners.

            "What do you need?"

            "Floor two is equipped with bullet proof blast doors at all doorways. When I call it I need you to shut all of them down and I mean all. So that they'll need a few hours to disable the system and get the doors open. Once you do that then get out of there and meet me back at the bar we were at earlier. Lock the door to the cave on your way out and change back to street clothes before meeting with me in case you get stopped," she said and exploded out of the door onto the floor.

            "Got it, just say when."

            Rushing past an alcove a broad arm reached out and snatched the mask of her face and pulled her back forcibly. She gasped in shock as she struggled to get some air in her lungs. Looking beside her she was shocked to see Xander standing there with her mask and he was just as shocked to see it was her that he had been chasing. Before he could register what just happened Samine grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him and slammed her head into his. It dazed him momentarily as she started to run down the hall way eying the window at the end of the hallway. She suddenly heard gunfire behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Mackie firing at her again but Xander blocked his line of fire with his broad body as he ran after Samine.

            "Samine stop!"

            "Now! Close them now!" she yelled into her set just as she went through a door way.

            She heard the resounding bang as the clear doors slid into place behind her and she started to slow. It was her in one block then Xander in the one beside her and then Mackie and the rest of the officers in the last one. She slowly walked up to the glass where Xander was standing and looked at him as he rested his forehead against the glass and watched her with a sad look. Slowly reaching up with her hand she slowly ran in down the glass right where Xander's face was and sadly smiled at him before tucking the tape into a safe place. Turning her back to him she ran towards the glass and leaped towards it as Xander yelled at her from behind as the window shattered when she hit it and disappeared from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone I hope everyone liked the previous chappy, sorry I didn't get an author's note into that one I just totally forgot about it. So anyway here is the new chappy and hope everyone like it.

////////////////////

            Samine stumbled through the woods as she pulled off the black vest to reveal her street clothes under it. Pulling off the black cargo pants she tossed them also to the side and emerged from the woods in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a bright red tank top. She released her newly dirty blond hair from the ponytail and ran her hand through it ruffling her hair a bit as she jogged across the street. Several police cars raced past her as she slipped her hands into her pockets and faintly smiled as she walked towards the bar she was at earlier and pushed open the doors. She spotted Shelly and all them waiting at a table drinking a beer as she moved around the other tables and eventually sat down at their table. She ordered a beer from the waiter and looked at all of them before breaking out into a bright smile.

            "We did it," she smiled and held up her glass to them.

            "Sweet!" Shelly laughed as she and Samine clinked glasses together.

            "So what now?" Cindy asked when everyone had quieted again.

            "Now all of you need to go on a small vacation which is exactly what I'm going to do. Get out of town and just chill for a while and let this thing run itself out. I'm going to look over the tapes and everything and clear my name."

            "Samine, we promised to help you out. You can't ditch on us now," Shelly argued leaning forward in her seat.

            "I don't want to put you guys into any more trouble than I already have. You've been a big help to me but I have to take this road alone. If anything goes wrong and I get caught I couldn't handle it if they charge you guys too for helping me," she said honestly looking at them before down into her drink in front of her.

            "If that's the way you want it Samine then I'll respect that. Here are all the files from Gibbons' computer; they're still protected by a password. You'll have to hack it yourself when you get the free time. If you need any help give me a ring and I'll be happy to help as much as I can. Ladies I must depart now, I feel a trip to the Alps might be in order," he smiled and tossed a floppy disk to Samine as he stood up from his seat and give each of them a kiss on the cheek.

            "Thank you so much Cole, I'll never forget this," she said to him as he smiled at her.

            He turned and quickly disappeared into the thickening crowd as Cindy turned to look at Samine.

            "Give me a call if you want to break into any other high priority places and I'm there. I miss the old times when we would break into the CIA just for fun," she smiled as she stood up and downed the last of her beer.

            "I'll be sure to give you a holler Cindy."

            Cindy left the bar as Samine turned to look at Shelly who steadily held her gaze. The two of them each had hefty doses of pride and an extremely strong alliance as well as a long friendship between them.

            "You've got to go Shelly. I can't afford for you to get arrested because of me," Samine said finally and Shelly's eyebrows quirked up quickly.

            "When did either of us ever get arrested? We always made it out together and never got caught. Don't tell me that has changed."

            "A lot of things have changed Shell. I'm not the naive youngster any more that I once was. I worry about what will happen to those that work with me and how my actions will affect them."

            "That is what everyone thinks and feels Samine, but as a secret agent you have to ignore that instinct. You have to think about how it will affect you and your mission. And if it affects other agents badly then maybe they shouldn't be agents. Partners have to be able to hold their own and almost be a separate party. When partners have that kind of connection then they are practically unstoppable. They are almost able to predict what the other is about to do and adjust accordingly for it. You and I had it when we were neck deep into this business," Shelly snapped and angrily pushed away from the table and stood up.

            "That was then and this is now Shelly. Things have changed and we have to change with them," Samine said sadly as she slipped the floppy from Cole into her back pocket.

            "Where will you go?"

            "Probably my safe house in London. Xander doesn't know it's there, nobody does except the ones I trust with my life," Samine said and stood up while dropping some money on the table for the beers.

            She looked up at Shelly with a sad look as they held gazes between them and a silent conversation was exchanged in the noisy bar between the two old friends.

            "Don't forget where you came from and who your real friends are," Shelly finally said seeing the look of determination in her friend's face.

            "I always seem to return here. It's my home, I have roots here."

            "And believe me when I say the roots grow deep. You have allies everywhere that can aid you in your troubles; all you need to do is send out a distress call."

            "When have you ever known me to send out a sincere distress call?" Samine smiled as she reached forward and pulled the other woman into a tight hug.

            "Only when you're up to your hair line in trouble."

            Shelly left the bar first leaving Samine look at the door before looking down at the table. Picking up her beer glass she downed the last bit of it and dropped it on the table with a semi loud bang. She picked up the duffel bag at her feet that Cindy had so kindly brought and slung it over her shoulder as she walked towards the doors. She had to catch a flight to London in and hour and a half and she was already running late. In the darkness Samine wiped away a single tear that no one but the shadows witnessed.

            Samine dropped her bag with a thud in the apartment when she finally reached London. She was jet lagged, tired, wet from the rain and overall in a nasty mood and in absolutely no mood to go and put up with people. But knowing that she hadn't been at this apartment in at least five months she knew that the refrigerator was empty and there was absolutely no food to eat or anything to drink in the entire apartment. Tossing the bag onto the bed she moved towards the small table and pulled aside the table and knelt next to the wall. Feeling along the seams on the floor from the wooden planks she finally felt the difference and pushed at one end of the plank as the opposite end lifted from the flooring. Wiggling her fingers under it she finally succeeded in pulling the board up from the floor and continued to pull up a few more planks. Under the boards was a metal box which she carefully lifted out and set next to her. Opening it she pulled out stacks of paper work to finally reach her secret stash of weapons. The box contained several passports and licenses from different countries all with her face but different names attached to them. Several envelopes were also there which held different forms of currency and she pulled out the currency for England and stuffed it in her pockets and also reached for one of the guns and its appropriate clip. Sliding the clip into place and locking the safety on she slipped the gun against her back and pulled her coat over it to conceal it. Leaving the apartment she locked the door behind her and made her way towards the local supermarket to get a few groceries to sustain her for however long she might be here. An hour later she walked back up the steps to her apartment but slowed when she could see the door. It was partially cracked open and se knew that she had locked it behind her. Gently setting the bags down, she reached behind her and pulled out her gun and took the safety off before slowly creeping up the steps and pushed open the door. She saw no one in the front hall but heard someone in the kitchen banging around as she pressed herself against the wall and counted to three before quickly turning to point her gun towards the intruder and prepared to fire. Realizing who it was her jaw dropped in shock as she stared at the figure.

            "You son-of-a-bitch!"

//////////////////////////

Well???????? I hope everyone liked the new chappy, I know I did. So anyway everyone please R/R and if you could go and read my new story "A Leap of Faith and Trust" it's over in The Lord of the Rings category in Books. And please review it. So yeah anyway everyone take care and look out for the next chappy coming your way soon. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there girlie."

"What in the hell are you doing here Shelly? I could have killed you!" Samine snapped looking at her friend as she put her gun back on safety before glaring at her friend.

"Well I very well couldn't let you go through this alone. I mean what kind of friend would I be then? So I booked a flight and followed you over to merry ole England. You must have been at the mart when I got here. I would have been here a bit earlier but I got lost in the backstreets of London. Oh did you get anything good?" she asked and moved past Samine to go and get the groceries that Samine had left in the hall.

Samine watched her friend pass and slowly shook her head with her hands on her hips in defeat. Shelly carried everything into the small kitchen and lifted them up to the counter and was immediately digging into them. Bringing her head back out, she held two Smirnoff bottles and handed one to Samine as she walked past her into the main room.

"And besides you'll need some help with working through the videos and hacking into Gibbons's shit. We work well together Samine and you know it," she said turning and looking to Samine as she tossed the bottle cap into the trashcan.

"We work almost too well together Shell. We've made a lot of enemies in our business girl and every one of them would love to make us disappear," Samine said as she walked towards Shelly and stood in front of her.

"So why we're on a roll, let's make a few more enemies. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer remember," she said calmly and smiled when Samine laughed.

"Even if I really don't show it I'm happy you're here girl. Thanks for coming," Samine said and pulled Shelly into a tight hug.

"Hey hey now watch the drink. You almost committed alcohol abuse there," Shelly said when the motion almost made her spill her drink.

"Let's get to work," Samine said releasing her friend.

Several hours later the two of them were scattered around the room and the room was in different stages of disarray. Shelly was at her laptop working on the videotape of Gibbons's office and Samine was on her laptop trying to hack her way into Gibbons's files. A few bottles of Smirnoff bottles were scattered around the computers as well as several cups of coffee at different temperatures. Samine propped her elbows up on the table and rubbed her eyes tiredly before releasing a soft groan to no one particular.

"This is getting us no where. I'm actually starting to think that I did do it and I just blocked it out of my memory," Samine mumbled and sat back in the chair and looked over to Shelly who was sitting on the couch with wires connecting to every available outlet on her laptop.

"No not actually. We are making slight head way with the video. Come here and watch this," Shelly said and punched a few keys on her laptop as Samine stood up and walked towards her.

The small television hooked to her laptop flickered to life and the scene started to play out of Samine walking through the door and shooting Gibbons. Shelly remained silent as Samine watched it again before looking over at Shelly with an exhausted look.

"What about it? I've already seen it plenty of times."

"Doesn't something strike you as odd?"

"Yeah the whole thing strikes me as odd. What the hell is your point Shell?"

"What gets you about the video? Tell me exactly," she urged and Samine sighed before turning back to the video that started to play again.

Watching it for a bit realization started to dawn on her as she watched and her eyes slowly grew in size.

"The timing. Something is off about when the person pulls the trigger and when Gibbons jerks back from the impact. Is that what you're talking about?" she asked looking at Shelly.

"Yeah I barely caught that too until I slowed the tape down. There is about half of a second between when you see the person pull the trigger and Gibbons jerk back. That is way too long between the two for a Sig Sauer. So I dug a little more and did a full in depth scan of this portion of the tape. Seems part of it was erased and something was put over it. Turns out the two has to different bandwidths on it which needless to say never happens with one single tape that is recorded straight through. So the two different bandwidths mean that one part is of the original tape and the other came from another tape," she said as Samine slowly started to pace.

"Can you separate the two to find out what was on the tape before it was altered?"

"I can but I really don't want to do that. It is a very delicate progress and right now my computer is recording everything that I do so if I altered the tape it could mean that I'm going in and replacing you as the shooter with someone totally different. So I can't for your safety because they'll check that first believe me. The only altering done to this tape is the original altering by the person framing you," she said pointing to her laptop. "Now look at yourself in the tape, what's wrong with it. Think back to the day that all this happened."

Samine moved closer to the television and looked closely at herself.

"My clothes are wrong. On that day I was wearing a pair of low heeled boots because we had a flight and I wanted to be comfortable walking around the airport. In this I'm wearing high heeled boots; I only wear those when I'm working in the building and have to make a special appearance or special demonstration. And…wait a minute…am I wearing a set of ear plugs?"

"What?"

Shelly set her laptop on the couch and moved closer to Samine who was pointing to the screen.

"Can you zoom in any?"

"Yeah hold on a bit," Shelly moved back to her laptop and punched a few keys and moved her fingers across the touch pad.

The little square settled over Samine's head and zoomed in and the screen turned fuzzy for a moment before it could clear up. The image did and both could plainly see a slightly thick cord running from her ear to behind her back and under her hair.

"You are and when do you only wear a set of ear plugs?" Shelly asked as they both stood up and looked at each other.

"When I'm shooting in the shooting gallery because the echo is so bad. And my stance can prove it see look. I'm standing to the side and bit and looking down my gun arm with my feet slightly apart. If I did go in to shoot someone then I wouldn't take the time to align myself properly, I'd shoot from the hip in essence. If I took the time then the person would have the chance to yell for help or hit an alarm button," Samine said thinking out loud as she started to pace a bit more and get excited.

"Okay so we know that the tape has been altered to show something else totally different. Who do we know that can do that this well? Because I barely caught it and I'm known for catching odd little things," Shelly said as she slowly walked into the kitchen as she talked over her shoulder.

Pausing for a moment Samine reached for her cell phone and turned it on to dial a number. Waiting a few moments someone finally picked up and Samine's face brightened a bit as Shelly walked back into the room eating an apple.

"What ever you do don't say my name," she said first off and Shelly could hear the other person's shock at her call.

"I need some information from you Shavers. Has anyone talked to you and asked questions about police procedures or how to alter tapes?" she asked and listened to his reply. "Okay thanks a lot."

She ended the call and tossed the phone onto the couch as she stared at it in thought. Shelly could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she watched her slowly walk towards her laptop still in the process of hacking into Gibbons's files. Sitting down in the chair she canceled the action and looked at the dialog box asking for the password. Her fingers slowly moved across the keyboard and typed something in before hitting 'Enter'. The computer hummed softly as Shelly walked up behind Samine slowly and looked over her shoulder. The two scanned the files that they now had access to and filed all the information away in their memory for future use.

"Well I'll be god damned," Samine muttered after reading one report and slowly looked up at Shelly.

"There's a mole in the NSA headquarters," Shelly said in monotone as everything started to fall into place in Samine's mind.

"And I know exactly who it is."

////////////////////////

Well what does everyone think???????? I'm starting to realize that this story might be a good bit shorter than the other ones unless I can come up with a really good twist to throw in there to keep it going for a good bit. But so anyway I hope everyone likes the story and what I'm doing with it. Please please R/R I'm begging you here. I love reading all of the reviews that I get about the stories. So everyone sit tight and keep an eye open for the new chappy and I'll be working hard on it. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone here is the new chappy and I hope everyone likes it. I was having so much fun writing it and I must say I think this chapter kicks a shit load of ass! Please pardon my language but it does. My fingers just couldn't stop typing when I was working on it and at the end I had the idea before but since I'm in London right now and I went walking around I realized that it was very possible to this if it could really happen this way. So…enjoy and please please review for me because I love to read the reviews and it makes me write faster. Peace.

//////////////////////////

            Samine told Shelly everything she knew and laid it out one after the other and soon Shelly also came to the same conclusion. Her face turned almost bright purple at the rage that ran through her.

            "I'll kill the asshole!" she yelped as Samine moved around the room doing a few things.

            "Shelly! Before you can get the asshole I need you to focus here for me okay. I need you to transfer all the data to my laptop and also put in a copy of the tape from the VHS one. I need to have everything on one laptop to keep all the evidence together. We have to come up with a plan to get the asshole before we go in with our evidence. Now go and transfer everything to my laptop," Samine said barely restraining her anger at the setup. 

            As Shelly was transferring everything Samine made a copy of all the information from Gibbons's computer and the tape and everything else of importance onto a disk and pulled a chair under the ceiling fan before grabbing a role of black electrical tape. Smacking her head slightly she shut down the laptop and stuffed it into a small book bag with a few other things before turning towards Shelly. Whistling at Shelly she caught her attention and waved the finished disk in front of her before standing on the chair and taped the disk to one of the black fan blades. Stepping back down Samine heard a creak and froze before looking at Shelly who was also still after hearing the noise. Samine motioned for silence and slowly moved towards her guns sitting on the table and slowly handed one to Shelly. Another creak sounded and Samine's head snapped towards the door as her eyes widened in shock and partial fear.

            "DOWN!" Samine screamed as Shelly and she dropped to the ground as the door was kicked open and gunfire erupted.

            A moment after the gunfire stopped Shelly moved up to one knee and grabbed the chair leg and slung it towards the police squad that filed into the room knocking a few of them down. One officer moved towards Samine and she arched backwards into a backbend and brought her feet up and kicked him right under the jaw. Bringing up her gun she shot one in the gun arm to disable the usage of the gun. Catching sight of one officer too late he came up behind her and grabbed her around the neck and propelled her towards the wall hoping to daze her into submission. With quick reflexes Samine stepped up onto the wall and used the momentum to flip over the officer that ended up running into the wall in place of her.

            "Samine! Get out of here!" Shelly yelled before bringing the heel of her hand up to one officer's face and broke his nose with a loud crack.

            Samine lunged for the book bag with her laptop in it and jerked her hand and the bag back from the table when gunfire ripped into it. Stuffing her gun into the bag she sprinted towards the window to crash through it and hopefully escape. With a grunt she hit the metal roof of the building next to her room and landed flat on her back and began to slide down the roof. With a gasp Samine saw the edge of the roof coming up very quickly and she reached her hand out that wasn't holding the bag and clawed for some type of grip to stop her progress. Not finding any she fell over the edge but caught the edge with one handed and yelped when her entire weight fell on her one shoulder. Grimacing at the fire burning pain she looked down and saw that the distance to the street was a few feet drop. Letting go and hit the ground and looked around her before standing up and slipping the book bag onto her back before casually walking out of the alley and into the crowd. Hearing a cry from behind her she turned and saw about six police officers start to run after her.

            "Aw shit," she muttered and started to run between all the tourists and pedestrians in front of her.

            Running across one of the small cross walks that went over a busy street she turned and saw a two level bus about to pass under the cross walk. Making a quick decision she stopped and put her foot on the railing and jumped and prayed for a good landing. Her knees gave out on her when she hit the small aisle way between all the tourists and fell to her hands and knees before quickly pushing herself up again.

            "It just be raining Americans in London today eh love?" she laughed and ran to the stairs at the front of the bus.

            Just as she jumped off the bus she turned and looked to see the officers running down the stairs at the opposite end of the bridge and run towards her.

            "Damn it…they just don't give up," she cursed and spun to start running again. Not realizing where she was in the entire mix of things she ran across the street not remembering that she was in a street and there were cars speeding around her. Seeing the car at the last second it hit her and sent her across the hood and back onto the ground when the car slammed on its breaks. Shaking her head to clear the stars she heard the police trying to push through the crowd giving her enough time to stumble to her feet and stagger into the park next to the street. It was one of the biggest parks in London and she knew exactly where she was going to get some temporary help from a close friend. Running, she became aware of the burning pain in her side and pressed her hand against it and hissed at the pain that flared up from her wound. Stopping at one of the drains by the path she grabbed it and yanked it up before dropping into it and pulling the grill back in place. Pressing herself against the wall in the shadows she held her breath as she heard the police officers above her run past her hiding spot and continued running.

            Slowly becoming aware of the pain she was in, she slowly slid to the bottom of the drain and carefully lifted her shirt to view the damage. The scrap was raw and bleeding slightly but causing her immense pain as she dropped the shirt back into place and pressed her hand against it to soak up the blood and help it start to clot. Pushing herself up, she slowly moved down the drain and counted the man holes above her slowly and finally reached the one she wanted. Grabbing onto the ladder she started to climb up eyeing the small panel at the top of the ladder. Reaching it flipped open the cover and punched in a series of codes and heard the acceptance beep before leaning a bit to the side and propped her shoulder against the wall waiting. A few minutes later she heard a scurry of feet above her before the cover was lifted and bright lights shined down on her and she looked up at the few people that looked down at her.

            "Hi William…I need a favor. A big one."

            "Ah bloody hell Samine."

//////////////////////////

Can anyone guess who this William is? You'll laugh when I'll tell you and believe me I really do not like him that much but it just happened to play great in my story so I put it there. So please R/R and I'll love you forever and I'll do a shout out to you. Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

            Samine hissed in pain as the royal family's physician tended to her wound at her side as William paced in front of her. She had told him the entire story and was awaiting his reaction to what was being accused of her. The physician finished bandaging her side and proceeded to wrap her entire waist to keep the bandage in place. He gave her some mild painkillers and instructions to keep the wound clean before departing to leaving Samine and Prince William alone in his state room. She pulled a new shirt over her head that William had found for her in the palace to replace her bloody, torn, and scuffed up one which now resided in the waste basket. Rubbing her face, she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and stared at the floor.

            "What are you going to do now?" William asked causing her to look up at him and shrug her shoulders.

            "I don't know really. Try and tell them all I know and hopefully they'll go and look and find the real killer so I can come out of hiding," she said and slowly stood up being careful of her wound.

            "My lord, Ms. Nalia I think you should watch this," a servant suddenly said that walked quickly into the room and reached for the big screen television.

            Turning it onto a news station, Samine jerked with shock seeing Detective Mackie leading Shelly out of a London police station in hand cuffs as the servant turned up the volume.

            "Shelly Hillside was arrested today with charges of treason, murder of three American secret agents and the attempted murder of NSA head official Augustus Gibbons. Plans are in motion to have her deported to the United States of America after she goes under trial for the murder of several London police officers. She faces a minimum of 40 years in maximum security prison."

            William looked over at Samine who was glaring at the television with a glare that could freeze boiling water. He cautiously took a step away from her as she bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists tightly by her side in anger. She closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten to calm herself but then remembered the charges and decided to count till about fifty and even then didn't think she would be any calmer. In her mind Mackie had just crossed the line and he was now treading on very thin ice which was about to break right under him.

            "He's asking for it William and I'm going to give him more than the can deal with," she said calmly which only worried William more.

            "What are you going to do Samine?"

            "Give them what they want…me and a little bit extra."

            Shelly glared at Detective Mackie as he walked past her to the wall behind her in the small interrogation room. She had been stuck there for the past four hours and she was not very happy about it but what was she to do about her predicament. She refused to tell them anything about where Samine was and the fact was, she really didn't know.

            "So again I'll ask you. Where's Samine Nalia?" he asked as she looked at the glass plating in front of her.

            "Go and fuck your mother Mackie, she's about the only person that'll take you," she snapped without looking at him.

            Before she could glance up at him, he grabbed her around the throat and pushed her back in the chair till it hit the wall and his hand only tightened. She clamped her lips shut and glared up at him keeping her hands by her side. Refusing to give in she didn't acknowledge the tightening of her hand around her air way almost blocking off the air.

            "I grow tired of this bullshit game Hillside. Tell me where she is."

            "Like I already told you, I do not know. Even if I did I wouldn't betray her trust that easily and neither would any of her other companions. I'm more afraid of what Samine could do to me then anything you could ever dream up of and besides that we're partners and partners don't betray each other," she snapped partially to him and partially to the person she knew was on the other side of the one way mirror.

            He released her throat and stepped away from her and she refused to rub her sore neck in spite of him and her pride. A knock at the door brought Mackie over to it as Shelly sighed and slouched in the chair wondering how long this was going to go on. Hearing the door close again she turned to look at the new arrival and warily eyed him.

            "I should probably beat you ass where you stand now Xander Cage," she said watching him before standing up and moved away from the chair and him.

            "I'd like to see you try," he smirked looking at the small petite woman on the opposite side of the room.

            "I'd watch what I say if I were you. Samine and I worked together for a long while and we both know pretty much the same tricks," she said with a cocky smile as she slowly walked around the room.

            "I know Samine and you probably do, but I really don't want to fight you. I just want to find Samine."

            "Why?"

            "So we can clear up this problem."

            "It wouldn't be a problem if ya'll had used your brains in the first place. But oh I forgot, everyone running this shin dig is male and your brains are in your dicks," Shelly snapped as she walked up to him slowly. "Oh and Samine wanted me to pass this along."

            Her fist slammed into Xander's jaw knocking him back a few steps shocking him at the strength behind the blow. Knowing it was coming before he got enough power behind the punch, she ducked to the left and stepped forward one step before slamming her elbow into his lower back. He arched away feeling the pain flare up his spine from the blow as he spun to the side and backhanded Shelly into the wall. Before Xander could reach her, Shelly jumped and grabbed the piping above her and swung her body up into the shadows above the bright lights for it was an older building and had the older type of architecture. He watched the shadows above him as all his senses came alive trying to find out where she was.

            "How about a truce Shelly? I can see why Samine trusts you; I would too if I knew you better. So how about you come down and we call it fair? You tell me what you know about the case and we'll work together to clear Samine's name," he said and slowly held up his hands in mock surrender.

            "You swear on Samine's life?"

            "I hope it won't come down to that but yes."

            For a moment neither moved a muscle until Shelly slowly lowered her body and dropped to the ground on the opposite side of the room from Xander. She reached up and wiped the bit of blood from the corner of her mouth with her thumb from Xander's hit and smirked at him.

            "Good hit."

            "Yeah, same to you," he grimaced as he reached back and gently rubbed his lower back. "So tell me what Samine and you found out."

            Xander and Shelly stepped out of the interrogation room together and watched as Mackie walked past them quickly to a phone behind held up to him. Reaching for it he hit the speaker button and set the phone back in the cradle as everyone was silent.

            "Good to hear from you Nalia. Saw that little run in with the cabbie in London. Hope your side isn't bothering you much," he asked as Xander looked sharply at him not knowing about the chase.

            "You know it's my goal in life to impress you Mackie. Even though it takes so little for that little brain of yours in your dick," the voice on the phone said and Xander saw Mackie bristle under her little barb. Shelly snorted in laughter upon hearing the same line she just said to him but quickly sobered up when he shot her a glare. 

            "So why don't you make it a bit easier on my little brain and tell me where you are."

            "No I don't want to make it that easy even though I know that you are having this phone call traced as we speak. You can tell them to stop, I'm still in London England but by the time you get here I'll be long gone."

            Mackie looked at the officers that looked at him and Mackie slowly nodded his head to them before turning his attention back to the speaker phone.

            "So what now?"

            "Well you made a huge mistake Mackie, and it pissed me off to no end. See, I don't like it very much when you go after my friends. You can come after me with all you got, but when you go after one of my companions and try to lay all this shit on them; well that's when I start to lose patience with you. If you want to know who shot Gibbons and is trying to pin all of this on me; then meet me at NSA headquarters front lobby tomorrow at two o'clock. You'll get all the explanation and evidence that you want and even a little bit more. A bit of advice to you; be wary of how many men you bring with you Mackie. I also have a few friends with me and we don't like uninvited guests," she said and her voice was replaced with a dial tone.

            Xander looked down at Shelly who smirked at Mackie and his bright red face. She crossed her arms across her chest and softly whistled to herself wondering if he knew just knew how much shit he was getting into. She gave him a 'eat shit and die' look when he looked over at her and she rocked onto the balls of her feet in humor.

            "I want a jet to be ready for us at Heathrow in an hour. We go to Washington; I want the best snipers on the roof with the lobby in their sights and police officers around the entire complex. She won't come or leave without me knowing. Do you have that?" Mackie yelled as everyone scattered trying to follow his orders.

            "Why do I get this odd feeling that Mackie is walking into a trap?" Xander asked Shelly as he watched Mackie make for the exit to get into the car to take him to Heathrow.

            "Because he is and just so stupid enough to not see it. He doesn't know the Samine that we know," she said and Xander groaned knowing what Samine was capable of.

            "We're gonna get an ass whooping," he muttered as Shelly looked up at him with a mock shocked look.

            "As if they was any doubt."

/////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter; sorry it took me so long to get it out. I just didn't have a clue where I want to go…well I did but I didn't know how to get there. But here I am so hope you like it and everyone please review for me. I just love all my reviewers when they do; it makes me so happy! Okay so peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay everyone here is the new chapter and I am so sorry about ignoring ya'll. Well I wasn't intentionally ignoring you but I've been busy with LOTR fanfic, classes and those damn essays. And an email from Eadha Ohn brought my attention back to my xXx story so I promptly stopped everything else and started to work on the story. So now Eadha Ohn I do expect to read a review from you! LOL but seriously thank you for the slap over the head because it was needed. Oh and when someone IMs you by the SN KypersGirl…it's me so there's no need to ignore me. So here's the new chapter and hope everyone likes it. Take care and peace.

///////////////////////////

            Samine watched as the entourage of black SUVs drove up the road towards NSA headquarters a few hours ahead of the scheduled time to meet. With a frown she looked up at the buildings as she slowly shook her head in disappointment. She should have known that Mackie wouldn't have followed her directions; in fact, she had actually counted on it. Watching as the SUVs stopped and parked, she caught sight of Xander and Shelly climbing out and looking around at the woods that surrounded the complex. Her dark green fatigues allowed her to blend in with the trees and bushes surrounding her almost concealing her from all prying eyes. Watching closely, she made a mental note of all the places that Mackie was placing the sharpshooters and all the other armed guards. With a sneer she caught sight of the one that was framing her and had to restrain herself from jumping out and just killing him right there. Once Mackie had all the shooters in place, everyone climbed back into the SUVs and drove back down the mountain to wait till the set time. Moving farther into the bushes she moved the mouth piece of her headset closer to her mouth to radio Cindy.

            "Okay we've got sharpshooters on the roof. Two on both corners of the main building; three on the other building to the left. Two on the ground facing the lobby from opposite sides and a few in the woods across from the lobby. Wait till one hour before we met and send someone to go and entertain them while the grownups talk. How's Cole doing on the system?"

            "Cole has everything set up and ready for your command. The bullet proof doors will slam shut in all sections and the sections without them will be shut off tighter than Fort Knox. I've got some guys going out to keep a close eye on the sharpshooters and will pounce when I give the word," she replied over the headset as Samine moved farther back into the woods before standing all the way up.

            "Good and be sure that they know to not hurt any of them, just knock them out and tie them up. I don't want to see any blood," she said as she moved towards through the woods in the direction of the secret entrance to NSA headquarters.

            "I told them that already so don't worry about that. They know to just detain them and keep them occupied," she replied as Samine punched in the code to open the door before her.

            When the door opened she stepped into the underground cavern and looked at the sight before her. About twenty people were scattered around the cave getting themselves ready for the minor battle to come. They were a mix of men and women that Samine was close friends with and all were agents from other branches of intelligence. When Samine had put out a call for help, the response was staggering when everyone volunteered to help her. In only about half a day they had all converged on Washington and the NSA headquarters ready to lend a hand to Samine. The response of all the people had almost made Samine cry in joy but she quickly squashed the urge and set herself to the task at hand. Checking a few last minute details she sat away from the group and leaned against the stone wall and tried to rest a bit. Time seemed to fly by until someone gently shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Cindy kneeling next to her.

            "It's almost time. The others have already detained the sharp shooters and wait for your word. The SUVs are on the way up the drive and everyone's ready. Next move it up to you Agent," she smiled as she stood and held out a hand to Samine.

            "Good, the next one is about to be a checkmate," she said as she stood and walked to the far wall where the climbing gear was.

            As she started to climb she paused and turned to look at the majority of the group moving outside. She had a few following her into the building to provide back up for her and to make sure everything ran smoothly. Reaching the panel she pushed herself up and looked at Cole who sat against the wall with a cup of coffee in his hand with the other hand punching keys on the laptop in his lap.

            "Comfy Cole?" she asked as she pulled out her gun and checked the clip.

            "Oh yeah, except for this coffee. Who made this shit anyway? It tastes like the sludge that I drain out of my car," he grimaced without looking up from his keyboard.

            "Didn't you know? It supposed to taste like that," she smiled as the rest of the group moved through the panel. "Okay Cole; open up the first floor elevator doors and let us through."

            A minute later the doors slid open and she looked back at him and nodded as he set about to shut everything in the building down. No one was coming in or out without his permission. The small group of six lifted themselves into the hallway and looked in both directions with their guns drawn, ready for anything. The cool air in the building brought goose bumps to her skin and she regretted leaving her coat in the cavern. She wore camouflage pants, military boots, and a black tank top with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. With a smirk she saw herself as Rambo woman, ready to hand out some ass whippings. Slowly moving towards the lobby, she motioned for the others to stay hidden before she moved towards the lobby. Her ears picked up talking and easily distinguished the voices of Mackie, Xander, Shelly and a few others that she didn't recognize. Glancing back at her comrades she took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the gun in her hand.

            "I should have known you wouldn't follow the directions Mackie," she said as she stepped out to face them all.

            She looked to all of the faces and gave all of them a glare that made a few of them uncomfortable. When her eyes passed over Xander, she didn't pause but kept looking at all of them. She would deal with him later once all of this was over with.

            "I don't take orders from a woman especially one like you," he replied as she brought her gaze back to him.

            "Well then you're really not going to like this one. I want you and all your goons to pull out their guns, take out the clips and slid both of them over here."

            "You're really not in the position to be giving orders Nalia," he said with a smirk as Samine's lips twitched a bit.

            "Oh I'm not am I? And why's that?" she asked pretending to act dumb.

            "You have about ten shooters targeting your head as we speak. You're slightly out numbered deary," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

            "Oh you mean those sharp shooters that you planted on the roof and in the woods several hours ago? You might want to double check," she said and reached up for her headset. "Present."

            Everyone looked outside the glass lobby and up at the roof and to the woods as Samine's people pulled up the unconscious sharp shooters. Mackie's jaw tightened and growled deeply that only Shelly heard and chuckled a bit at his angered expression. Turning back to Samine he tried to retain the upper hand.

            "Well you're still out numbered in here; seven of us and only one of you."

            "Oh come on Mackie you know me better than this! At least everyone else who has worked closely with me know that I'm never unprepared," she said and snapped her fingers.

            Her small group emerged from their hiding places and surrounded the small group with their weapons drawn and ready to fire. She clearly saw Mackie's face pale as he realized that he was greatly out numbered and possibly out skilled. Her comrades were a mix of CIA agents, FBI, a few marines, a few commandos, and some special forces; it paid to have friends in the other military branches.

            "Come on Mackie, you know what I want," she said looking at him sternly.

            Sneering at her as he reached for his gun she watched as the others did the same and Shelly slowly walked over to her. Glancing at her, Samine felt her anger reach a new level once she saw the bruises circling Shelly's throat and the slight purple bruise that adorned her right cheek and jaw. Reaching behind her back she pulled out another gun and handed it to Shelly while she eyed the others. The had watched all of them pulled out their guns and do what she asked as she kept her gun pointed to all of them but she did notice that one person didn't hand over the gun she knew that he held.

            "You too Xander. I don't trust you right now. Right now, to me, you're one of them," she said coldly and saw the slight flinch of pain cross his face.

            Without a word, he did as she said and pulled out his gun and slipped out the clip before sliding across the floor towards her. She refused to look at him but kept her eyes trained on Mackie but felt his gaze on her trying to penetrate the invisible shield that she had built around herself against him.

            "Now lets get down to business; shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you need some one to take notes?" Shelly asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No I think everyone should be able to follow along," Samine said with a knowing smile to Shelly.

"Get on with it will you? We don't have all day. I still have to arrest you and take you down to the station," Mackie snapped at Samine as her eyebrows slowly rose.

"Well then you'd be arresting the wrong person. The person that did shot Gibbons is in this lobby with us but it's not me so don't even dare think along those lines," Samine said and everyone looked around at the others. "Do you want to take it from here Shelly?"

"I sure do Samine. Everyone knows that the gun that shot Gibbons was a Sig Sauer; which is the same type gun that Samine uses. But that's not hidden from knowledge, everyone knows it. Now, Samine said that Gibbons had called her and told her that he had a case for Xander and her. I have a friend in the company that Samine is one and asked him to get me some records of her phone calls. And Gibbons said, and I quote: 'I have a mission for you two and you're the only ones I trust with it. I'm on a secured line as it is now and still don't feel comfortable. Come and see me when you get in'. The problem was within the system and Gibbons wanted Samine and Xander to check it out because, let's face it, these two are the best agents that the NSA has. So Samine and I hacked into Gibbons' files and found the files that he had buried deep in his computer. We assumed that they were the same papers that were burning in Gibbons' waste basket when Samine found him. The papers were reports of a mole in the NSA that was selling secrets about where undercover agents were and a few secrets sold pertained to the NSA secret system of all the headquarters around the world. Now this mole of ours isn't the normal kind; you know the agents that get bought out by the foreign country or things of the sort. No, this mole is one that's been ignored and no one pays him any attention and forgets about him only a few minutes after meeting him."

"Which is exactly what I did when I saw him," Samine said as she kept her eyes on one particular person. "Because he's the type of person that everyone looks over. He's a pathetic little dip that I would like to squish like a little bug and rid the world of his kind."

Samine's words were meant to enrage the person she wanted to pull out, and it did exactly what she meant for the words to do. The person lunged at her as she quickly stepped to the side and clothes lined him, knocking him to the ground hard. Before he could move away, Samine planted her foot on his chest and pointed her gun down towards his face with a sneer.

"Didn't your momma teach you how to control your anger better? I'll get you in trouble if you don't mind it," she snapped looking down at him as he glared up at her.

"The security guard?" Xander asked shocked looking at the two.

"Don't you remember Xander, when I came back? This is the one that wouldn't let me in because I didn't have an appointment and I pulled my gun on him. The one that Gibbons joked about; calling about an intruder and he called me a 'mother fucking bitch' or something like that. He got tired of being at the bottom of the totem pole and decided to knock off the head piece, which happened to be me or Xander. So what did he do? Went to our friend Shavers and asked him some very straight forward questions about working with tapes and splicing them. And when he got all the information he wanted, he collected some tapes of me and the firing range and walking into Gibbons' office on other occasions. Taking those, he spliced and worked with the tapes and produced a very convincing tape of me walking into Gibbons' office and shooting him. Which of course I didn't," she snapped barely noticing the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"She is absolutely right. Patrick the security guard shot me; the one that Samine has pined down."

Everyone's eyes snapped towards the doors and Samine's jaw dropped at seeing Gibbons in a wheelchair being pushed by Shavers. Before she could collect her senses, Patrick reached up and twisted her ankle off her and sent her crashing to the floor as everyone lunged for their weapons. Patrick lunged for Samine but jerked back when gunfire echoed in the lobby. He looked down at her and at the bright red stain that spread across his chest. When he collapsed on the floor, Samine looked up and over her to look at Shelly as she lowered her gun to her side. With a chuckle Samine relaxed on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"Good shot Shell. Good thing you were there," she laughed before looking up to Gibbons. "Nice to see you Gibbs."

"You too Samine. Good to know that you can't stay out of trouble even if I'm here or not," he laughed as she slowly stood up from the floor.

"Yeah well, that's what I'm trained to do. Stir things up a bit and make things happen," she laughed as she looked down at Patrick the security guard.

"Okay everyone clear out; this is a crime scene here," Mackie said ushering everyone out of the lobby leaving Samine by herself.

"You do good work Nalia," Mackie said looking at Samine as she felt for Patrick's pulse to be sure he was dead.

"Like I said to Gibbs; I'm trained to do that," she said quietly and closed the security guard's eyes.

"But you screwed up this time."

Something in his voice made her pause and she distinctly felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up and stand on end. Samine slowly turned her head and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun, more precisely, Mackie's gun. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked up at him through slits.

"I'm not in the mood to play Mackie. Put your gun away," she said waving her hand towards him as she stood up.

"This is hardly play time Nalia. Back there, now," he said motioning towards the hallway where no one from outside the lobby could see.

Mackie grabbed the gun from her hand and prodded her in the back with his urging her forward. She slowly walked to where he directed as her brain struggled to realign itself with this new development. A painful twinge shot up her leg from her ankle and she had to grimace at it as they walked a bit more and stopped. Turning to Mackie, she repressed a shudder that went through her at the look in his eyes. It was a look that said he didn't care who died just as long as he accomplished his mission.

"What's all this about Mackie? We got the shooter in the lobby dead. You know I didn't shot Gibbons," she said still confused to high hell.

"He was just a pawn that I used to carry out all the grunt work."

Samine's jaw dropped in shock as she stared at Mackie as he smiled sickeningly sweet. Her brain kicked into overdrive as she readjusted all the information and saw everything fall into place. She hated to admit it but she never saw this one coming at all. It just blind sided her like a Mack truck and left everything in rubble.

"It was you all along behind all of this?" she choked much to the pleasure of Mackie.

"Find it hard to believe deary? Ever since that time you came in on my case and made a complete fool of me have I been planning this entire thing. Make good friends with one of the security guards, get some information that I needed and the tapes. I had him do all the leg work so everything had his prints on it and I was in the clear. But then he screwed up and you didn't die or get put in jail. I should have known he wouldn't have done the tapes right but you just can't get good help these days anymore," he smirked as she gaped.

"You are trying to settle an old score with me from five or six years ago?" she asked incredulously as she thought back to that specific case.

"You should know Samine-"

"Agents don't settle old scores, we harbor them," she finished for him, knowing it was something she often lived by.

"Exactly and I plan to settle this one after it's harbored for about six years. Now, on your knees," he said as she sneered in anger at her own stupidity.

Mackie leveled the gun towards her head as she went down on her knees and looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed watching for some kind of open she prayed would come so she wouldn't be shot dead. She definitely did not want to die like this, not here, not on her knees.

"Hey Samine-"

Both heads swiveled towards Shelly as she walked into the hallway they were in and froze in her place. Not wasting any time, Samine moved one foot under her and launched herself at Mackie as she caught him around the waist. His gun went off towards Shelly but missed and buried itself into the wall as she ducked out of the hallway and disappeared to find Xander or someone to help. The gun fell from Mackie's hand as they both hit the unforgiving tile floor in a mass of legs and arms. Swinging her body around, Samine kicked the gun out of reach just before Mackie grabbed her hair and yanked her back to him. With a cry of pain, Samine's hand reached up to her hair as Mackie hauled her to her feet and punched her right in the gut. Her previous wound screamed in agony as she gasped for air as stars danced in her vision. Not caring about her hair anymore, she reared back and snapped her elbow into Mackie's face knocking him back and away from her. Spinning towards him, her leg lifted and hit him across his face with the heel of her foot. Dismayed that it didn't knock him out, she moved to take a powerful swing at him and gasped when he dodged to the side and grabbed her arm. With a sharp pull on his part, Samine screamed in pain as he dislocated her shoulder and shoved her to the side. Stepping towards her to finish her off, he paused as he heard running footsteps coming towards him. With a sneer towards the barely conscious Samine he turned and ran towards the exit, catching Xander and Shelly off guard and knocked the both of them to the ground as he ran towards his SUV.

Xander stared after him before Shelly cries pulled his attention towards her. She was kneeling next to Samine who looked dead from his perspective. Blood streamed from a split lip and a gash at her temple from the encounter with the tile flooring. His legs couldn't hold him anymore as he fell painfully to his knees and stared at Samine's form as he vaguely heard Shelly's cries and saw her tears. He didn't even have time to say he was sorry, couldn't hold her in his arms anymore. Her smiling face danced across his vision but was replaced with the glare she gave him earlier in the lobby. He knew that look; it was one that plainly yelled to him that she didn't trust him anymore. He had broken that bond that he thought would be there forever, never realizing how fragile it was between the two of them. Silently, a tear slowly made a track down his face and fell to its death; just like his lost lover.

///////////////////////

*Cautiously peering out from behind the chair for flying objects as she holds an umbrella* Well? What does everyone think? And everyone please calm yourselves before going to that review button or at least please keep the bad language to a minimum. I know that ivorybrowneyes is going to give me a severe headache once she reads this and gets in contact with me. But there are more chapters coming so don't you dare think that this is the end yet. Just hold on and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out as quickly as I can. Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

            As Xander stared at Samine's crumpled and broken body on the tile floor an overbearing sense of anger swept over him. His tears ended as his stone mask slipped into place and he struggled to his feet. Clenching his gun in his hand, he looked once more to Samine and Shelly before storming out of the building and outside heading towards one of the SUVs. He passed Gibbons and heard him call his name but he ignored it and almost ripped the door off the SUV before climbing in. The anger he was feeling threatened to drown him in its wrath and intensity. Intent on his mission and purpose, he drove the SUV down the main road as he reached over to the console and punched a few buttons. Hoping he was correct about these upgraded SUVs, he sighed in relief when the screen showed him where the other SUVs were. The newer police vehicles had a tracking system attached to all the vehicles and showed the exact position of all of them when in operation. There were only two dots on the screen that were blinking; his and Mackie's SUVs.

His jaw tightened and pressed on the gas harder as he merged onto the highway. He kept seeing Samine's cold glare that he was victim to just a few minutes ago at headquarters. Her simple dismissal of him almost felt like someone had drove a dagger straight through his heart and proceeded to twist it a few times to make the hole bigger. He didn't think that a bullet could have been worse; it wouldn't continue to hurt him as he was hurting then. Her last memory of him was of him practically accusing her of killing Gibbons and not listening to the facts that were laid out right in front of him. He felt his heart clench in anguish but he wouldn't grieve yet. Later he would grieve, but not then. Not till he had his revenge.

            Xander knew that he was getting closer to Mackie's SUV; the beeping from the monitor was going quicker and he eventually saw the other black SUV a few car lengths ahead of him. With a slight grin he sped up and hit the rear end of the other SUV, shocking the driver. Xander ducked to the side slight when Mackie leaned out a bit to shot his gun back at Xander. Moving to the side of Mackie's SUV, he twisted the wheel and slammed the SUV into the other one to force it towards the far side of the highway. Mackie dropped his gun out the window at the unexpected jolt and lost it on the busy Washington highway. Xander glanced towards the road, and flinched upon seeing the construction barriers just moments before the SUVs demolished them and sent workers scattering. Picking up his gun, Xander aimed through the passenger side window and shot his entire clip into the hood and was rewarded to see smoke start to billow out from under the hood. Before he could congratulate himself, Mackie slammed on the brakes and Xander jerked around to look at the car before slamming on his own brakes. Throwing open the door and jumping out, he ran after Mackie who was trying to disappear. In his rage Xander caught up to him quickly and grabbed the back of his shirt to jerk him back.

            "I never thought it was in you to run like a coward Mackie," he sneered before slamming his fist into Mackie's gut.

            Xander barely saw the small switch blade that Mackie pulled out and swung up towards him. Xander jerked back but flinched when the blade caught him across his cheek and split the skin there. Standing a few feet away from Mackie, he reached up and felt the two inch long cut and the small rivulet of blood that trickled down his cheek. Mackie looked just too damn proud of himself for that when Xander looked back to him. When Mackie lunged at him, Xander dodged out of the way easily and tripped him up. Reaching for Mackie, he didn't see what Mackie had picked up and realized it too late. Mackie had a small wooden board left over by the construction workers from their project and he swung it towards Xander to catch him at the side of the face. Xander stumbled backwards and struggled to clear his sudden double vision and the blackness that tinged the edge of his vision. He wasn't fast enough to stop the swinging board towards his abdomen and almost sent him to his knees in shock as he struggled to break properly.

            "I wonder…did you hear your lover's cries of pain just before she died? I mean all those bitches do sound alike, don't they?" Mackie sneered just before swinging the board again towards Xander's head.

            With a sneer, Xander reached up and caught the board before jabbing it upwards to plow into Mackie's face and break his nose. Jerking the board from his hands, Xander stepped back and swung the board towards Mackie with all his strength behind the swing. The board practically shattered when it smashed into Mackie's chest and threw him to the cement where his head hit the cement and momentarily knocked him unconscious. Throwing the small piece of wood to the side, Xander reached for the closest weapon as his hands fell on a solid steel rivet. Preparing to stab Mackie through the heart with it, Xander paused for a moment knowing that this wasn't right.

            "Xander! Don't do it!"

            Xander turned and noticed Shelly just as she climbed out of the car she was in. He could see police blue lights down the highway coming towards them as he looked down at Mackie who was moaning slightly.

            "Xander, don't kill him," Shelly said calmly as she slowly walked towards him with her hands held out in front of her.

            She could easily see the anguish in Xander's eyes and the inner battle that he was having with himself. When he looked down at Mackie she saw the indecision in his eyes and tried to turn his mind away from killing Mackie.

            "Come on Xander. You know Samine wouldn't have wanted this to end this way," she said softly and saw the flinch that tore through Xander at the mention of her name.

            "She's dead Shelly and this bastard killed her. Just because of an ego problem of his," Xander choked as the image of Samine's body danced across his memory.

            "Xander just put the rivet down and walk away from him. You don't want to lower yourself to his level, Samine wouldn't have wanted it," Shelly said as she neared Xander to see him quiver slightly.

            "She's dead Shelly," he whispered and Shelly immediately realized what was going on in his head.

            "Who's dead Xander? Say her name and acknowledge it."

            Xander stepped away from Mackie's body and slowly lowered his arms to his side. The police cars came to a screeching stop as Xander walked slowly too Shelly and stood in front of her for a few moments. Not breaking gazes, Shelly reached down slightly and pulled the rivet from his hands. Tossing it to the side she reached up and gently brushed away the single tear that drifted down Xander's face.

            "Say it Xander. You need to say it."

            "She's dead Shelly…Samine is dead," he whispered before a choked sob escaped his lips and he sunk to his knees.

            Shelly followed him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his body shook with muffled sobs as he cried into her shoulder. Her own tears came freely as she listened to the torment and anguish in his sobs as she watched the police officers place the cuffs on Mackie's wrists and read him his rights. She felt an undeniable swell of anger towards him but knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She heard Xander mumble something and she leaned back a bit to hear him better.

            "What did you say Xander?"

            "I failed her Shelly. When she needed me by her side and stand up with her, I didn't. I acted just as badly as Mackie. I knew in my heart that she didn't do it but I didn't realize it till it was too late and now Samine's…she's dead and she died thinking that I hated her."

            "She knew that you didn't hate her Xander. She understood that you were confused and even though she hated it, she accepted it. She wouldn't want you to tear yourself up like this Xander. She loved you more than anything, even more than her Sig Sauer. If that was even possible," she said hoping to get a slight smile from Xander.

            She was rewarded when he smiled slightly and she rubbed his back slightly before standing up. Reaching for his hand, she helped him to stand up and patted him on the back.

            "Come on X. Let's head back before Gibbons comes looking for us himself. We'll both get through this."  
  


///////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it posted but I just couldn't write. I don't know what happened but I just had no clue what to write. But I finally punched through it and here ya go. There is one more chapter after his then that will be the end of this story. *muffles sob* So everyone please review for me and I'll keep working. Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

            "You what?" Xander yelled as he stared at Gibbons in shock and dismay.

            "I already had her body shipped to the mortuary to be prepared for burial. Samine wanted a quick mourning and a quick burial. I'm only honoring her wishes," Gibbons said as he glanced over at Shelly who was in the same room at NSA headquarters with them.

            "What about the wishes of her lover to see her before you commit her to the cold ground?" Xander lashed out and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry about that Gibbs, I didn't mean that."

            Gibbons looked at the agent in front of him with sorrow etched in his features. The past two days had been hectic and filled with problems that all seemed to emerge together. Combine that with the fact that Xander was about to have a mental breakdown and it would give anyone a headache. For the first day, Xander had been numb and unresponsive to anyone except Shelly and Gibbons. Gibbons knew that it was hard on Xander but he also knew that he would get through it and come out on top. He sighed and looked at Shelly for her help with what he was about to say next.

            "Look Xander, I think it would be best if you took a small vacation for a few months to grieve and take everything that's happened into account. After that time we'll bring you back in and see how you're doing," Gibbons said and almost flinched when Xander's head snapped towards him.

            "Don't even think that Gibbs. I do not need any time to grieve or recuperate. Just give me another case to start on and I'll be fine," he said sternly as Shelly came up to stand beside him.

            "Xander you need to grieve for Samine and get past this. You'll drive yourself into the ground if you keep up like this. You can't handle all this in the mental sense and it's going to slowly eat away at you," Shelly argued trying to get through to Xander.

            "And what about you Shelly? I haven't seen you grieve any for Samine! Did her death even affect you? Do you even care for her like a friend should?" he asked angrily at Shelly and saw the emotion of pain dance across her face.

            "Of course I grieve for her Xander but I grieve in my own way and in private. She was one of my closest friends and I miss her terribly but I have to tie up loose ends before I can grieve for her," Shelly said as she tried to keep her emotions in check and not lash out at Xander.

            "I can't believe you. She died while you ran like a coward. I can't believe she died trying to save someone like you."

            A loud slap rang through the room and Xander's head was jerked to the side. A smoldering fire burned in Shelly's eyes as she stared at him and he raised his hand to his stinging cheek. Shelly's eyes narrowed as she stared at him with barely concealed anger.

            "You had better watch what you say to me you little son-of-a-bitch. You may have been her lover but I was her best friend for far longer than you ever knew her. She and I would have done anything for the other and you have no right to assume that you know everything about Samine. You have no clue what you're talking about," Shelly snapped and for an instant Xander saw the same kind of fire in her eyes that burned in Samine's eyes.

            He tore his gaze away from Shelly's and let it drop to the ground as he resisted the onslaught of emotion that threatened to engulf him. He looked to the chair a few feet away from him and slowly moved to sit down in it. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands with a heavy sigh.

            "I'm sorry Shelly. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. Every time I close my eyes, I see Samine glaring at me with that cold look. I can't believe that she's actually…dead."

            Shelly moved to kneel in front of him and rested her hand against his bald head. She bowed her head slightly and gently touched his head with her head and sighed softly.

            "I know that you're hurting Xander. You feel as if it won't ever go away and it'll haunt you around every corner you turn. But time does heal the pain that you have and make it more tolerable. You have to focus on the good times with Samine and not the bad times. She'll live on in here," she said and reached out to gently tap his chest just above his heart.

            Xander took a deep breath and leaned back a bit to look at Shelly. "You're right Shell. But I don't think that I can handle not working for a few months. Give me a few weeks and I'll be fine."

            Shelly looked over at Gibbons who had been silent through the whole exchange and saw him nod slightly. "Fine, three weeks Xander for you to get your act together."

            Shelly left the room as Gibbons and Xander talked over a few more things and headed towards Samine's office. She rubbed her forehead tiredly as she felt a headache start to form with a vengeance. Her mother always warned her of the side affects of lying her ass off like she was doing at the moment. But she had orders from higher up and she was planning on following them. Her cell phone rang just as she opened the door and she pulled it out from her back pocket before flipping it open.

            "Shelly here…you shouldn't be calling me on this number…why? Why do you think?...no don't give me that bullshit…what do you want…how do you think he reacted…no, he wasn't mildly angry, more like severely pissed off…I'll try, that's all that I can promise you…always…yeah, bye."

            Shelly looked at the cell phone in her hand and tightened her grip on the small electronic device. She always wondered how she managed to get herself into these situations. Tossing her phone onto the chair she picked up an empty box and slowly started to pack up Samine's personal things.

///////////////////

Okay everyone there is the final chapter for this story. Everyone calm down, there will be a follow up to this story. I have gotten the most interesting reviews for the past few chapters and I find them highly entertaining to say the least. *snicker* So yeah, anyway. Below are some responses to the reviews because I just had to respond to them. So keep an eye out for the next story and everyone take care. Peace.

_Ivorybrowneyes-_Ah Shelly, I tried to give you more compassion in this chapter, I really did. And thank you so much for the compliment *takes a bow*. So here's the new and final chapter until I post the new story. Don't really know when that'll be but oh well at least its coming eventually.

_Eadha Ohn-_Please just jump for joy; I really don't want to die by strangulation. I'll leave that question open for anyone to think however you want to. And I never sugarcoat anything, well maybe my strawberries but that's another story. And I've never been called a murderer before, interesting if I may say so. 

_Lexxiss-_*holds up hands to fend off attacks* There will be another part in the series (if you can really call it that; never meant for it to turn into a series) Don't worry there will be another story after this one and I already have it all planned out, well at least the main parts. But eh gads, buried alive? *shudder* No, I'm not that evil. Unless the mood strikes me that is.

_Dax-_Yes there will be another story after this one. I'm probably going to make it the last one in the 'series'. I don't know if I'm going to make a new series, I'll have to think about it. *sighs* So many demands for stories.

Okay everyone peace out and take care!


End file.
